Anexo:17ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales |direccion_doblaje1 = Marina Huerta |direccion_doblaje2 = Gerardo García |traductor = |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = 2005-2006 |direccion_casting = 20th Century Fox |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005-2006 |episodios = 22 |traductor_adaptador = María del Carmen López |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |predecesor = Decimosexta temporada |sucesor = Decimoctava temporada }} La decimoséptima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 11 de septiembre de 2005 y finalizó el 21 de mayo de 2006. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 16 de julio al 17 de diciembre de 2006. Producción *En esta temporada se mantuvo el reparto de voces de la temporada pasada y ya no hubo tantos cambios en los personajes secundarios a diferencia de otras temporadas. Sin embargo, en esta temporada ocurrieron un par de cambios menores. **Después de tener varios actores de doblaje asignados desde su primera aparición en la serie, el personaje del Gordo Tony finalmente tiene un actor de doblaje fijo asignado, siendo éste Sebastián Llapur. **Rocío Mallo deja de participar a mitad de esta temporada ya que decidió volver a Venezuela. Por esta razón el personaje de Ralph pasa a ser interpretado por Maggie Vera. **Edson Matus dejó de interpretar a Nelson y el personaje quedó asignado a Hugo Núñez. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 357: La hoguera de los manatíes (Bonfire of the Manatees) Episodio 358: La niña que dormía muy poco (The Girl Who Slept Too Little) Trivia *En este episodio Homero dice shit en la versión en inglés, sin embargo la frase no se tradujo literalmente y aún así fue censurada con un beep tapando la mayoría de la frase. Episodio 359: Milhouse de arena y niebla (Milhouse of Sand and Fog) Episodio 360: La casita del horror XVI (Treehouse of Horror XVI) Episodio 361: El envenenamiento del hijo de Marge (Marge's Son Poisoning) Episodio 362: Homero se postula (See Homer Run) Episodio 363: Los dulces tomates rojos (The Last of the Red Hat Mamas) Episodio 364: Bob el italiano (The Italian Bob) Episodio 365: Historia de navidad de Los Simpson (Simpsons Christmas Stories) Episodio 366: El padre de Homero (Homer's Paternity Coot) Episodio 367: En el camino a ninguna parte (We're on the Road to D'oh-where) 'Curiosidades' * Un loop de Martin se dejo en su versión original en inglés. Episodio 368: Mi bello jardinero (My Fair Laddy) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * A diferencia de la temporada pasada como ésta, se hace una excepción con respecto a la traducción, se le cambia el nombre de Charity Titters por Caridad Tenseña para insinuar, solo siendo una de las pocas ocasiones que sucede desde la temporada 16. Episodio 369: Historia aparentemente sin final (The Seemingly Never-Ending Story) Episodio 370: Bart tiene dos mamás (Bart Has Two Mommies) Episodio 371: Homero Simpson, ésta es tu esposa (Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife) Episodio 372: El abuelo del millón de dólares (Million Dollar Abie) Episodio 373: Adiós a la India (Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore) Episodio 374: Las historias más mojadas jamás contadas (The Wettest Stories Ever Told) Episodio 375: Las chicas sólo quieren sumar (Girls Just Want to Have Sums) Episodio 376: Hablando de Marge (Regarding Margie) Episodio 377: El traje de simio (The Monkey Suit) Episodio 378: Juego de parejas con Marge y Homero (Homer And Marge Turn A Couple Play) Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Decimoséptima temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6